Past Pain
by Cobwebbs
Summary: Danger, murders, warning notes, deadly daggers, and a mysteriouse assulter. These were all the messes that threw themselves in her life and now...she has to figure out the answers to some very distubing questions...before time runs out...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N) Hi everyone...I am back ***_applause_*** ok so now that that's out of the way, I would like to present my next fan fiction! It'll be about Buttercup and Butch but I'll try to add blues and reds too. This is Kinda an AU, but please don't let that turn you off, There are plenty of good fics out there that are AU. And hopefully mine will be one of them, :-) Now on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: you all already know I don't own anything.**

_This fic is dedicated to __**XxXThatPandaVickyXxX,**_

_who came up with the idea for the story in the first place._

Hard to believe it all started form a small accident, or maybe he did it on purpose, I don't know and frankly, I don't really care. It was the second week of my first year in high school, I was 15 then. I was walking down the crowded halls heading towards my English class, which I already hated, Alone, not paying attention to anything else. Seeing as I wasn't really in a good mood that day.

I didn't have any friends, except my sisters, everyone was too afraid of me. I got the feared title in third grade when I beat up the school bully. Ever since then nobody messed with me. Anyway I was walking alone, grumbling about everything when, He turned down my hall, he was surrounded by a group of suckers laughing and joking with them. The kids just hung out with him because he was one of the most popular guys in school.

Everyone wanted to be his friend, everyone, except me anyway. He so busy laughing that he didn't notice me, either that or he did and just didn't care. He shoved past with his 'buddies' and knocked my books out of my arms. I scowled, jerk, I wasn't about to let him think he was going to get away with that.

"Hey!" I yelled, they all stopped short and turned around to look at me as if I was a speck of dust trying to blow up their noses.

"You'd better pick those up," I demanded. He just stared at me, I could see a hint of amusement in his eyes, that only angered me more.

He took a few steps closer his group stayed where they were to enjoy the show. I glared up at him, fist clenched, ready to pound him if he so much as tweaked my buttons.

"Who's gonna make me?" He challenged.

I narrowed my eyes menacingly at him, "I will," I spat.

"Oh yeah, And what if I don't, then what?" He stood firm making me grow angrier.

"Then I'll kick your butt so hard you won't be able to sit for weeks." I growled, his dupes behind him looked horrified.

But then the fool did something I wanted to punch his teeth out for, he laughed at me! The group behind took this as a cue to start laughing too. I stood my ground never relaxing my glare on either of them. Finally he signaled for his Buddies to go, once they left he turned back to me, with a glimmer in his eyes, he bent over and picked up my books.

He handed them to me with a cocky smirk, I stare surprised.

"You got spunk kid, see ya around." And with that he was gone. I stood there registering what just happened, trying to figure out why he did what he just did then a thought occurred to me.

"Kid? Did that jerk just call me kid?"

I was in an even worse mood after that, I spent the day glaring at everything, looking as if I was ready to bite anyones head off if they so much as looked at me.

Things got worse the next week, It was at lunch and I hadn't seen the cocky jerk since last time, I was sitting with my sisters complaining about everything as usual. They were still trying to figure out what had gotten into me lately, But I didn't feel like telling them. Come to think of it I didn't feel like eating either. So I stood up to go throw my leftovers away.

Unfortunately for me some freak of nature got in my way and made me trip. I fell face first into my food, the whole school busted out laughing, I on the other hand, Busted that guys face. I got three weeks detention for that. And that was when things started happening.

I was walking towards The detention room, Grumbling about things as usual. I opened the door, instantly my eyes widened an I turned around and rushed out. But the teacher, Mrs Hamper, dragged me back in, despite my complaints.

He was sitting there, casually, his feet on top of his desk with his arms behind his head and that lousy smirk plastered on his face. His eyes followed me to my desk, I took the seat farthest away from him. I decided to ignore him, even though I could feel his eyes on me. Mrs. Hamper Suddenly had to be excused, For a... how'd she put it...a lavatory break, she was old after all, I, on the other hand, didn't want her to leave, that was a first for me though.

Of course the jerk behind me had to take this opportunity to bug me.

"So, what'er you in for?" He asked casually, I ignored him, my back turned.

"I got jailed for getting into a fight." He bragged, I rolled my eyes, what, did this guy think he was cool or something?

Then he was silent, I chose to ignore this too, but then he was too quiet. So I turned to take a look at what he was doing. I blinked...he was gone? I felt a breeze behind me, I turned and let out a small yelp nearly falling out of my chair. He was right in front of my face.

"Back off, dumb ass!" I spat, he just smirked at me, again.

"Buttercup, right? The schools most feared chic," He shakes his head slowly, amused then continues, ",the guys talk about you all the time," I look at him confused, ",from what I hear you are a regular..or maybe extraordinary spitfire. Not bad-looking either." He finished watching my face, I scrunched it up in disgust.

Then I punched him, hard. He backs off and rubs his arm laughing.

"Oh yeah, this will be a fun couple of weeks." He sits back down, I turned my head and for some odd reason..I had the sudden urge to...smile?

In those weeks I had gotten to know Butch better than anyone else I've ever met. We just talked, after I decided it was boring to ignore him, our conversations were all so natural you know, nothing seemed forced, or fake. And we were so...similar. I slowly began to like him, he was the only one who thought about things the way I did, the only one who felt about things the way I did...it was cool to finally meet someone like me.

But something began to bother me, the only reason we talked was because we were stuck in detention together... what would happen when detention was over? Finally the last day of detention came, and Mrs. Hamper had to be excused, like she is every day, apparently she had stomach problems. I rolled over my question over and over in my head...should I ask or... I finally settled for asking.

"Um, hey Butch...after detention...will we...still hang out?" I tried not to look at him as I asked.

But I peeked at his face out of the corner of my eye, he looked surprised. Then he stood up and walked in front of my desk. Placing both hands on it, he leaned forward with a mischievous look, and a smile on his face, a real smile. The kind of smile I only seen once, but when I did see it, it made me feel...um, weird.

"Uh, duh, sheesh babe, you think I want to lose the only real friend I've ever had?" He looked at my face as a smirk crept across it.

"Sap," I said teasingly.

"Hey, at least I'm being an honest sap." He shot back playfully.

I looked at him and let a smile spread across my own face, our eyes locked, I had grown to love his eyes. They were a gorgeous liquid, emerald-green that sparkled with life and mischief. He always had that spark, I smiled wider, he did too...I liked him...a lot.

We were really close for a year after that. We kept on getting closer. Pretty soon we were best friends. Neither would do anything with out the other. We studied together, we gamed together, we skate boarded together, we joked, we got into trouble, we just...like doing everything together.

He even began coming over, but not to often, said my dad freaked him out. But one day, when he came over to do a project we were partnered up in, I had been thinking a lot lately. We had been friends for a really long time, and high school got way better with him around, but even though I knew Butch I didn't really know him...his background, where he came from, who his family was, or where he even lived. And this bothered me for some reason.

He never mentioned anything about his personal life either...That made me wonder why? It bugged me.

"OK, so if we mix these two compounds we get...um, BC? You ok?" He snapped me out of my thoughts, I had been thinking really hard and zoned out while chewing my pencil.

"Huh, oh yeah hum...fine." I lied. Too bad for me though, he knew me to well by now.

"Aw, come on babe, ( I hated that name, I always told him to stop calling me that but..he never listens) You should know by now, you can't pull one over me... that's your 'thinking about something that's bugging you look'." I sighed..

Fine he wanted to know then I will tell him.

"How come I've never been to your house, or met your family? I don't even know where you live. And I want to go see your place."

I cut straight to the point, I noticed him stiffen next to me as he sat up on my bed, he had an unreadable expression on his chiseled face.

"Um, it's too far, and besides you wouldn't like it, not classy enough for your standers." He rubbed the back of his spiky haired head sheepishly.

I crossed my arm, "Not classy? Are you serious, you know I am not even remotely classy in any way right?" I countered, "Come on Butch, I wanna see where you live." I begged

He looked at me a minute, then looked away letting out a gusty sigh.

"BC, you don't want to...trust me." He mumbled slowly.

I put on my stubborn face and folded my arms. He sighed again knowing I wouldn't let it drop. So he complied and we headed out on his dark green BMW motorcycle. How he could afford that thing was beyond me. We zoomed down the streets to an unfamiliar part of town. We kept going, and the landscape just kept getting worse.

I watched as we stopped in front of a vacant, dirty, old lot. It had one ratty, beat up trailer car in the middle. My mouth gaped...this was were he lived...

"There you saw it, now let's go.." He started the bike up again, But I jumped off before he hit the gas.

"Wait, I wanna see if-" My word were cut short as the trailers door burst open.

I blinked, a big fat, ugly, drunken guy, in nothing but a white wife beater and striped shorts burst out. He was yelling some slurred words, I couldn't really understand what he was blabbing about, but I think it had something to do about not bringing people to his 'house'. Butch came up behind me and firmly grabbed my arm, I wasn't paying attention to him, All I could do was stare at the yelling fat loony in front of us.

Butch pulled me off of the dirty lot and whispered in my ear urgently, "BC, Go." He pushed me past him, A rock flew past his head, just missing braining him. As the drunkard hobbled forward and snatched his arm dragging him inside, still yelling slurred sentences.

I just stood there out side, not knowing what to make of it...I heard yelling and curses, then something break...all of a sudden I felt awful...this was my fault...I shouldn't have been so pushy and...me and my stupid mind. Now I knew Butches reason for keeping this from me...and I felt horrible about it. Not having much else to do I began to walk home alone, hoping I made it out of this part of town before dark.

The next day he came to school, I was shocked to see him in the state he was in, he had a large purple bruise under his eye. I wanted to ask him what happened but, I had a feeling I knew what the answer was, He knew I knew...but he didn't make anything of it. He went on the rest of the day hanging around me laughing and joking like nothing was wrong.

After that I never asked him about his personal life again, and pretty soon I forgot about it. We continued being best friends, until he asked me out... I was shocked, nobody ever had asked me out before...but then nobody had ever had the guts to try.

"Hey, BC...I was thinking-"

"That's new,"

He ignored me, "Um...wanna go out with me...sometime?" He looked awkward, not like himself, cocky, arrogant, so sure of his good looks. It was...kinda cute to see him shy.

At first I had been too surprised to answer but after I got the shock I answered as normally as possible, "Uh, yeah sure I guess."

"Great, pick you up at 8," And he was off.

I waited for him to leave out of sight, then when the coast was clear...I totally goofed into girly mode.

Pretty soon, I realized...I liked him way more than a friend...we started dating. And...this may sound corny but, I knew he was my perfect guy, I fell in complete love...and it felt good.

Shortly after though, things started to change, he kept coming to school with more bruises and hurts day after day, but his eyes still shone with that sparkle I loved so much. One look into his beautiful green orbs and you felt like everything was perfectly ok...even if it really wasn't. I wanted to ask what was wrong...but I just couldn't do it. I didn't think I was ready to handle the answer.

Eventually though, even his sparkle began to fade...and pretty soon he began to fade too...

One day he stopped coming to school so much, first one day, then two, then three...then before I knew it I hadn't seen him for two weeks. Then he'd show up hurt and battered...I began to see him less and less...like he was slipping out of my life. Somehow I never asked him why...until it was too late. He just stopped coming altogether. I waited, I called I searched,... nothing.

So I decides to go to his place, even though I didn't want to. What I saw there still makes my tough heart ache...nothing. He was gone, everything was gone, even the trailer was gone...the only thing left, was his bike...the only thing he loved...next to me.

I kept hoping he would come back. Even though I knew it was too good to be true...I don't know, this whole mess ruined me, dropped me out of character, made me go into depression. All I could do for months was think of him, I drew him, I painted him, from his thick spiky black hair, his handsome chiseled face, his strong body...but most of all his bewitching green eyes.

His eyes...they hunted me, in my dreams, in my thoughts, even in my reflection. But I, being the stupid kid I was back then, kept clinging to the sliver of hope that he might come back...all the while the horrible thoughts of what could have really happened to him, playing in my head.

The most convincing thought was , his father killing him, getting ride of his body, then skipping town...but I kept hoping, kept dreaming, kept wishing...for three miserable years until finally, at the age of twenty, I gave up...

**R&R: Please, It means a thousand golden crowns to me! I hope you all like this first chapter, Don't worry it'll get better soon. **

**'Hang tight dudes' **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N) Wow, four reviews already! That's awesome you guys rock! OK any way thanks for your nice words, Here's another chapter hope you all like it, The last one was more of a prologue so yeah this one is basically where the whole adventure thingy starts. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You know that I don't own anything.**

Driiiiiiiing!

I groaned and rolled over smashing my alarm clock silent, cracking the digital screen. I hated that stupid thing. I didn't even know why I had it. I closed my eyes and snuggled further in my comfy bed, for a few more snoozes. When my phone started blasting out my rock music ring tone. I let out a frustrated growl and shot up in bed. I snatched that thing off of my night stand, then recoiled my arm to toss it on the other side of the room. But to bad for me my finger accidentally pressed talk on the screen.

"Buttercup! Wake up already!" A firm voice came through.

"Damn touch screen." I grumbled.

"Get UP, Bubbles and I'll be there in two." She hung up.

Ugh, that was none other than my annoying red-headed sister, miss perfect herself. She always called me to get me up, knowing my alarm clock never survived mornings.

I let out a frustrated growl and swung my legs out of bed. I stood up yawning and stretching backwards. I had on green sweats and a black tank top...not your usual pajamas but hey. I trudged through my messy room...I rarely bothered to pick it up, what was the point if it would just get messed up again? And anyway it wasn't THAT bad.

I headed down my slim hall with only two other doors in it, one was another bedroom, the other was a small green and blue bath room. That's where I was headed. I lived alone...kinda, sometimes it doesn't feel that way because my sisters live right down the street and came here every single day. It's like my place is their place.

My apartment was small, but it suits me fine. It wasn't in horrible condition and besides it wasn't like I needed more space anyway. It was in a good part of town too, so why should I complain.

I kicked the bathroom door shut behind me. I yawned again and looked at my sleepy reflection in my rounded mirror. Ugh, I hated my hair in the morning, don't get me wrong I wasn't into hair stuff but this was stretching it even for me. My hair always stood out in the morning, it would be sticking out in every possible direction, even impossible directions, how it did that I'll never know.

I quickly showered, changed, brushed my teeth and ran a couple of fingers through my wet hair.

Hey, I don't even own a comb. I made my way to my small living room that had the kitchen adjoined to it, a breakfast bar on the outside counter separated them. I grumble to myself as a knock came at my door. Blossom walked in royal.

"Hey Buttercup, your up! Wow surprise, surprise." she quipped I just rolled my neon green eyes as I yanked a pan out of my cabinet making a loud banging clatter in the processes.

She came into the kitchen Bubbles right behind her. Both are my pesky sisters that I loved to death. My dad dies about a year ago and they were the only family I had left. Besides we never wanted to separate anyway.

One was a bubbly blonde. She was the definition of optimistic, always happy, nice, helping others, sweet and always smiling. She rarely ever yelled, only when completely necessary. She was also a perfect Barbie doll. She ha looks that others envied. Perfect golden blond hair, gorgeous sky blue eyes that twinkled with innocent no matter how old she got.

Now my older sister, Bubbles is the youngest Blossom is the oldest, which makes my the middle child. Anyway, Blossom. She is miss perfect herself I swear, I call her miss bossy but hey it couldn't be easy to always be the responsible one even when you don't want to. She had looks that would make even Venus glare with jealousy. From her long knee-length, silky, shiny, fiery red hair. To her dazzling rose-pink eyes, (don't ask me why she's got pink eyes,) She had a perfect figure and a glowing complexion.

Come to think of it we all looked pretty much alike, only our hair, eye colors, and builds were different. Bubbles was slim and graceful. Blossom was curvy and mature and me, I was all toned and sharp. But we all looked above averaged good...according to Bubbles, I do too.

"Uh, Buttercup...hello. Wake up! What are you ding with that bowl in your hand?" Blossom was standing in front of me looking at me worriedly. I snapped out of it and grumbled a hi, to them. Then I noticed a white paper bag in Bubbles hand. I immediately brightened.

"Aw, donuts, thanks girls." I reached for the bag, Bubbles let out a bubbly giggle.

"No silly, these aren't donuts, it's a new alarm clock." she pulled the object out of the bag revealing an alarm lock that looked exactly like the one I just busted.

My face scrunched up in disgust, "Ugh, What the heck. I wanted a donut not another torture device."

I plopped down an a hard kitchen chair, pouting with my arms crossed. Blossom rolled her pink eyes at me.

"Honestly Buttercup, you eat to many donuts as it is, you have to think about your health." She lectured.

I groaned, "I don't want to think, I want a donut." I mumbled childishly. Then I went back to the stove and began burning...I mean cooking some breakfast.

8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888

After Bubbles helped my put out the small stove fire and cook a couple of omelets and toast, we all settled down to eat on my breakfast bar. Blossom was talking about the latest news I was to busy chewing to pay any attention to what she was saying. Until something caught my attention.

"And Towns ville police department doesn't know what did it." I raise an eyebrow at her.

"What?" I asked slowly,

She rolled her eyes, "About the latest murder in the series of murders that have been going on."

"I never heard about anything like that." I said, thinking.

"Downtown TPD specializes in it, that's why." She explained.

"Speaking of TPD, Buttercup isn't today Thursday?" Bubbles questioned

I nibbled at my dry toast and looked at her, "Yeah,.. so?"

"So...don't you have the 9:30 shift today?"

My eyes widened, "Damn it, it's 9: 50, I'm late...again!" I dropped my toast and ran to grab my stuff.

I grabbed my green messenger bag and flew out of the door, "Bye girls, catch ya later!" I yelled back already half way down the hall.

I ran down the buildings steps. I never took the elevator, it took to long. I steered my Motorcycle out of the apartment buildings garage, the next instant I was flying down the street my messy black hair waving behind me.

88888888888888888888888888

Fifteen minutes later, I burst into Towns-Ville Police department, Yep I was a cop, I was a sergeant already that's pretty damn good for someone my age. I stopped crimes, caught crooks anything high risk...I hated it when I got stuck on desk duty though.

"Hey, Michelson 'sup." I called running a hand through my already messy hair making it stand out even more.

The tall brunet officer behind the departments main desk looked up. His hazel eye flashed at me.

"Hey, Buttercup, what your alarm clock to scared to wake you up this morning?" He teased, "Or did that heap of yours break down?"

That 'heap' he was referring to was my bike, or more precisely it was Butc- I quickly cut those thoughts out of my brain. I kept the bike and liked to think it was mine from the start.

I swallowed down the memory of him and smirked at Mitch, "Hey, it may need a good polishing but at least it's not an old pick up truck." I teased back.

He smirked and shook his head, "Touche,"

Michelson was the second best cop here, when I got this job we quickly became good friends as well as police partners.

He got up and stretched, walking towards the exit.

"Oh yeah and um, The chief wants you on desk duty today, by the way you heard about those murders downtown?"

I nodded, "Yah weird, how come Down town TPD hasn't sent us an alert signal?"

He shrugged, "Probably want the whole credit of stopping these crooks for themselves, you know how D town TPD takes things. Anyway I'm off on patrol, gonna stop at Do, Nut, Thing, wanna bite?" He asked.

I made my way to the office desk, "Naw, you go ahead I'll be here...bored." I pouted and sat on the black computer chair, I hated desk duty.

Mich laughed heading out the door,"Hey, you got to leave some excitement for us guys to you know." I just grumbled my eyes glued to the computer screen.

The latest crimes in our sector, cases of felony, speeding tickets, a few robberies. Not many crimes on our side of town.

After about a half an hour of boredom, and watching fellow officers heading off to do some real work, I decided to take my lunch break.

I had just unrolled the egg sandwich Bubbles had packed for me when the office phone rang. I ignored it and focused on my sandwich, thinking the phone Sargent would get it...one ring...two ring...four...nobody picked it up, and that thing just kept on ringing. I let out an annoyed growled.

"Will somebody pick that dang thing up!" No answer, where the heck was everybody?

Frustrated I put my sandwich done and stomped over to the annoying thing, muttering curses under my breath. I snatched it up:

"Hello?" I Growled slightly.

There was some static on the other and then a deep menacing voice cracked through, "Officer Utonium?"

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, "Speaking..."

"Listen carefully, Bring me the crest in three days or else. You'll pay dearly." My eyes widened, what was this lunatic talking about.

" I don't know what you're blabbing about freak But-,"

"Oh you know, now don't disappoint or, like I said, you'll pay. The crest bring it to Towns Ville bay in three days, dock number 10, make sure it's wrapped in red paper, no back up...or else." Then he clicked off.

I just stood there staring at a beeping receiver...What the heck? My mind turned trying to figure out what just happened, whats a crest? What was that...what was going on? TV bay...? I was confused into silence...which was rare for me.

For the rest of the day I pondered on what the heck that all could have meant. But I couldn't come up with a single possible answer...

Finally my shift was over and the next Sargent took over. I was exhausted as I head home...to much stress from thinking about what just happened...my thoughts just kept going in circles, a car beeped loudly at me I blinked knocked back into reality as the car swerved to miss me. The driver yelling curses out his window. Normally I would yell back but I was to tied up with this to think fast enough.

I made it home without another hitch. As I climbed the stairs to my apartment I couldn't help thinking about the murders that have been going on lately...for some reason my gut told me it had something to do with that phone call I got...Though I wasn't sure yet.

I unlocked the door and kicked it closed behind me. I threw my messenger bag aside and flopped on my old, yet comfortable couch. Leaning into it I flicked on the T.V hoping this whole mental strain would just melt away. A loud knock came at my door, I groaned, I was beat my whole body felt like lead, but the knocking continued. Aggravated I got up shutting the T.V.

I heaved my self off of the couch and trudged towards my door, "I'm coming, sheesh." I flung the door open.

"What!" I growled.

The response was a hard punch in the gut...

**R&R: Pretty please. ( ****_Puppy pout face_****).**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N) YO, sup' dudes, just chilling' anyway Here is another chapter for you awesome people, don't have much to say this time but... enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah. if I owned the PPG'S I'd rule the world right.**

8888888888888888888888888888 8

**? POV.**

I walked down the dimly lit hallway my foot steps echoing in the empty space. I wondered who the sad next victim was. I stalked into a large dark office. There was only one light on the huge carved desk in the middle of the room. The desk had skulls carved into the edges and legs giving it a sinister look. Behind it was a huge black office chair with a large heavily built man, with beady black eyes sitting in it.

He had graying hair and malice written all over his face. He leaned forward and flashed me a shudder worthy smile. I stayed stone and looked directly at him.

"Well?"

He pushed a brown envelop across the dark wood table. I picked it up and looked inside. He grinned at me.

"That...is your next target."...

8888888888888888888888888

**Buttercups POV.**

I flew backwards rolling and hitting my couch. Before I could catch my breath again the stranger stepped forward and lifted me up by the front of my green T-shirt. I coughed, that punch in the gut did a number on me. He shook me so I'd open my eyes. I glared at the intruder, I couldn't see his face at all, he was covered in black from head to toe. His face had a hood over it hiding anything under it's shadow. Judging from the strength and height I'd say it was definitely a male.

He brought his arm back, ready to punch my lights out...then he hesitated. I didn't stop to figure out why, I used that second to kick him in the stomach. He dropped me and keeled over. I rolled away and assumed a fighting position.

"You must be the dumbest robber in the world, attacking a trained officer..." I flipped my black bangs out of my eyes.

Finally some action, I had been bored all day and now...I smirked, I dealt with criminals all the time, armed ones and I've been out numbered. There was no way one lousy crook was going to bring me down. I could handle him like a breeze.

He straightened and lunged for me, I side stepped his movement and elbowed him in the back. He recovered and swung his leg towards my face. I blocked it and aimed an uppercut punch to his jaw. He stopped it and twisted my arm behind me, punching my side. I fell and rolled away ignoring the stinging in both my arm and side.

I high kicked him again, he grabbed my leg and attempted to pull me off my feet. I grabbed the back of my couch, kicking him with my other leg where the sun don't shine, he fell over as I flipped over the couch. I had, had enough, he was groaning in pain on the floor. I came up behind him and jabbed an elbow in his back then kicked him for good measure. Then bending over I pulled out a rope from under my couch, hey I am a cop after all, then before he could blink I had tied him up twice.

I dragged him to my wall and slammed his head against it, he bit back a groan. I grinned maliciously and kept slamming his head until he was unconscious, brutal I know but come on this is me we're talking about here. My neon green eyes glowed dangerously:

"Told you it was stupid to attack me.." I gloated.

Just then a crash came from behind me, I turned and saw Bubbles standing there, a glass dish of...something on the floor, I think it was pasta, her face had horror written all over it. I straightened and looked around. The rug was slightly crumpled the couch was out of place...other then that...

"B...B...Buttercup...what...who...huh.." She tried to get her words out shakily.

I looked over to the now unconscious crook...oh, so that's what she was freaking out about...

"Oh um, Bubbles meet the dumbest crook alive...well you'd have to wait until he wakes up first." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Wait until who wakes up?" Blossom cut in from behind Bubbles.

The second she saw The unconscious crook on my rug she freaked.

"Buttercup, are you ok did this criminal hurt you?" She was instantly examining me like I was some fragile china doll.

I rolled my eyes at her, " I'm fine Blossom, no big deal."

"No big deal!" She screamed, "there's a criminal in your house, call the police!" She ranted loudly.

I rolled my eyes again, "Blossom I AM the police. And in case you've forgotten I deal with this stuff all the time... he was no problem." I pointed at the still knocked out guy.

Man, I must have hit him good. Blossom calmed down very little, Bubbles wouldn't step into my apartment she was to scared. I shrugged and dragged the freak onto a chair, then I tied him on it too.

Blossom was pacing back and forth ranting about what we should do and how this could be the murderer and that I shouldn't be so reckless and blah, blah, blah. Please, I know she means well but...she usually forgets I was trained for this stuff.

"So, I say we call TPD and have them take this criminal away!" She finished, I sighed and looked directly at her.

"No." I said flatly.

Her eyes popped out of her head, "What! Are you crazy! Scratch that, you are crazy. What do you plan on doing with a criminal in your house!?" she yelled at me.

Bubbles, who had been cleaning the mess she'd made at my door, looked up too, her eyes horrified at the very thought, as her eyes slid towards the cloaked figure. I guess this would seem crazy to some ordinary person...but in case you haven't noticed yet, I'm not an ordinary person.

"I plan to...interrogate him." I said simply, "After all that is part of my job."

Blossom slapped her forehead in disbelief, sputtering nonsense, "You want to interrogate him!? Fine but if he shoots you don't come crying to me!" She spat.

I rolled my neon eyes for the hundredth time that hour. She could be so over dramatic, "I'll keep that in mind Blossom." In moments I had some smelling salts from my room to wake the freak up.

He slowly came to shaking his head groggily. Once he regained full consciousness he stiffened realizing he was tied up in my living room. He struggled against his bonds but that only tightened them. I put on my scary cop face and forced the chair forward so he could look at me.

Blossom was behind me biting her nails nervously.

"OK buddy, I don't got time for games so you either come clean...or I'll clean your scalp." I threatened venomously. He remained silent.

I glared at him, "What do you want here?" I demanded, still silent. "Who sent you?" I growled, he didn't even flinch.

Now I wasn't the most patient cop out there, and this guy was quickly wearing what little patients I did have, thin.

"So, that's the game you wanna play huh, well the if you won't tell me then I'll have to find out my self." I extended my hand towards his hood, he yanked his head back, finally a reaction.

I didn't pull back, I, still reaching said in a deadly whisper, "You really don't want to make me mad." I swiped for his hood.

He pushed back with his legs sending the whole chair toppling backwards. I was stunned for a second but recovered quickly as both my sisters screamed behind me. Unfortunately I wasn't quick enough. He had somehow managed to break his hands free. With one swipe he was out of the chair and on his feet again. He flipped over my couch as I tried to lung for him. I missed, he kicked my window, breaking the glass into a thousand pieces sending them flying to the street below. I jumped trying to grab his legs but he dodged.

The next instant he flew out of my window, turning backwards in mid jump he threw a dagger in the process. I dodged, it barely missing my forehead. Blossom and Bubbles screamed again behind me I ignored them and ran to my window...He was gone...just then I heard police sirens screaming down a few streets away.

I shot a murderous look at Blossom, who was helping a very shaken Bubbles up.

"You called them." I hissed.

She glared at me coldly, "No, I texted Brick and he called them." She stated simply.

Within minutes the cops had arrived and began searching my apartment for clues. They asked my sisters some questions but I refused to answer.

I didn't like it when other cops did things, I as a police officer would do to normal people, to me. After they cleaned up[ and left Bubbles and Blossom insisted on staying with me to help calm me down after this horrible ordeal, Hah, they were just to afraid to go home alone. I decided there was no use brooding over lost information, so I hit the shower. When I came out, drying my hair with my green towel, in a green tank top and black sweats.

I heard Bubbles squeak in fright. We were at her side in a second. She held out a shaky finger, I followed it to where she was pointing at. In my wall there was a small beautiful dagger. The hilt was a glittering gold color with some kind of serpent coiled around it. In the serpents head were to small shimmering green jewels, but that wasn't the freaky part, the freaky part was what the dagger was stabbing in place. I reached for it, my sisters holding their breaths in horror as I did so. I yanked it out of my cream colored wall, it left a deep slit in it...how'd those idiotic policemen miss this?

I read the small note that was skewered through it. My blood ran cold, Blossom and Bubbles gasped, I gulped down the lump that came from reading these very words:

_'If you Deny my warning, you and your family will die.'_

'_Bloodshed'_

8888888888888888888888888888 8

**R&R: Please or else you'll never find out who Bloodshed is ( **_Evil__ laughter_**) Uh also it would be very kind of you to do so, :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N; Hey guys once again I have risen from my lazy butt and wrote another chapter for ya' pretty cool huh? Soooo I hope you guys like it and thanks a thousand times over to those that have reviewed you guys are awesome! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Don't we all already know I don't own anything?**

**Buttercups' POV**

"Hey Buttercup, how's the case going?" Mitch yelled from across the police station with a chocolate donut in his hand.

I had been working all day, tying to figure out this whole deal. I was researching on the police stations mainframe, to fin d out anything, a connection, a lead, something that would help me figure out who this Bloodshed freak was. Nd if he had something to do with all the weird goings on lately.

So far I had found out...nothing. I looked up every entry every criminal file even those that were out of America. Nothing, nobody had anything to do with someone named Bloodshed...not even an alias. I was getting frustrated, to say the least. It was like this guy or girl didn't exist.

I clicked on another file...there was some really small print...This name does not exist in the database. Ugh! I leaned back into the chair exasperated. There had to be something, I had to find out...i only had one day left before...RIIIIIIIIING!

I snapped out of my thoughts and picked up my walkie talkie.

For a second there was some loud static until the voice broke through.

"Zzzzzzzzz...BC1...this is H4...zzzz...requesting back up on...the corner of gabble and p...ine street, over."

I clicked it on and grabbed my pistol, "This is BC1 read you loud and clear, send coördinates and I'll be on my way, over." I ran out to the nearest squad car and slipped it. My Tracker beeped as I turned the ignition.

"Coordinates sent, over."

"Roger, be there in two, over and out." I clicked off and slammed on the gas. Finally some action to get my mind off of this whole mess for a while.

I flipped on my sirens and lights, I loved it when people moved out-of-the-way so I could pass...to bad I couldn't do that in everyday life.

I sharp turned down a narrow street, I was at least 8 miles from the crime scene when...Bam! Something blew up! It took me a fraction of a second to realize it was my engine, trying to keep the car upright I swerved and braked.

My car screeched horribly and flipped over, slamming into the nearest building... I coughed, I was hanging upside down the only support was my seat belt. I had to get out before the whole thing blew. I quickly cut it and kicked the bent door. It scrapped across the cracked concrete but finally opened. I crawled out and stumbled into a run, tripping, the car exploded and sent me flying from the impact.

I covered my face as glass and metal flew everywhere. Once the explosion settled I stood up to look at the damage...My eyes widened, Damn it! The whole block will catch on fire if I don't stop it...I gritted my teeth and spit out the sand and dust. I clicked my walkie-talkie on:

"H4, this is BC1, can't make back up got another issue over here, over." my eyes didn't leave the spreading fire

"That's ok BC1 we got it covered thankfully, you need back up? Over."

I kicked some dirt into the flames trying to smother some of them out.

"Yeah, call TFD, we got a fast spreading fire, Calais road, over and out." I clicked off.

Now all, I had to do was find someway to keep this thing from spreading before until the fire department arrived. That train of thought was knocked out of me as I felt a solid hit on my back. I fell and flipped over.

My eyes widened as a large fist was about to collide with my face. I rolled away landing in a fighting position...noway...it was that assaulter from my apartment...wow, he must be dumber than I imagined. The a thought hit me...maybe there was something else to this...

No time for thinking, he came charging at me, I grabbed his arms in a reverse hold and flipped him over me, he rolled to his feet and got in a punch to my jaw. I staggered back, he swiped his leg sweeping my legs out from under me. I fell back, my head hitting the concrete...hard, dazing me for a minute. To bad for me that's more than he needed. He pinned me down and pulled out a long switch blade, alarms went off in my head...as he brought the knife to my neck.

I struggle in under his grasp...no good if I moved any more I would cut my own throat off...why wasn't he stabbing me yet? It looked like he froze for a moment... I narrowed my eyes at him.

I could feel the fire raging behind me, the heat singing the top of my hair. God, where were those damn fire fighters...

I needed to get out of this lunatic grasp but... Swoosh! Something blew up and went flying, it hit the creep right in his head, making him flip backwards. I instantly got up and pinned him, my gun was pointed right on his head.

I was breathing hard, this whole mess was giving me a headache, I was all grimy with dirt and sweat my hair sticking to me, irritating me. But I didn't care, I stayed firm glaring at the idiot.

"Don't move or I'll shoot." I hissed at him as the fire flared behind me.

My ears picked up sirens a couple of streets away, finally! But my relief was shot down, the freak hit my hand, sending the gun flying way out of my reach, he threw me off of him, I rolled across the burning street, stopping flat on my stomach, my eyes took in the horrible scene.

Halve of the street was already up in flames, were the hell were those idiots, my ears strained for sirens...nothing...they must have lost the way...ugh! I ran into one of the not burnt yet shop, I looked around frantically until...AHA! I grabbed the small fire extinguisher and ran outside.

I had to at least try to put out the small fires, to keep it from spreading too much. I was so busy spraying the fires that I didn't realize how close I had gotten to the burning shops, something cracked above my head I looked up and gasped, a burning chunk of building was falling my way.

I gasped again as a sudden force sent me rolling like an empty can on the sidewalk. I looked and saw the caved in roof...the assaulter was behind it, trapped, and the shop would blow any minute now...I growled, damn conscience. I ran forwards and sprayed as much as I could, no good, I growled again and banged the can against a near street lamp, making it explode sending foam everywhere. It only dimmed the fire but that was enough for now.

I grabbed the freak and dragged him out, the second before the shop imploded with a deafening bang. It sent both of us flying forward, I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head, it knocked me out...

8888888888888888888888

I don't know for how long I was out but when I woke up the fire fighters had already put out the mess, there were cops everywhere examining the damage. I stood up groggily as Mitch ran towards me.

"Buttercup! Thank god, we were looking everywhere for you, by the time the FD showed the place was practically fried, good thing they got here though, what happened to you? Are you ok?" He asked steadying me as I wobbled.

My body ached, I had scrapes and bruises in various places, my clothes were torn and my hair was stringy.

"I don't know Mitch, I was heading o back up Harry, when my engine blew...must have been a faulty link or something.." I lied knowing very well it was deliberate...someone did that on purpose.

"Are you sure...you sure your ok? I mean you look awful."

I nodded, Then I remembered the assaulter. "Did you guys get that criminal?" I asked, scanning the charred area.

Mitch scratched his brown-haired head, "Uh, criminal? What criminal, what are you talking about BC?"

I clenched my fists...he got away, again. I shook my head, "Never mind Mitch, I...I must have hallucinated." I didn't know if he believed me but right now I really didn't care. I walked over to the once was police car...It was nothing but a pile of scrap metal now, the front was literally melted into the ground, the rest had been blown clear off. Wait...something caught my eye.

I bent down and moved some charcoal pieces of the destroyed seat. Under was something glittering...i p;pulled it out...it was another dagger, only this one's hilt was colored silver, so was the serpent, its eyes were icy blue jewels this time.

There was something engraved in its scorched blade, I scratched it a little to show another blood chilling message...or more precisely a threat.

_'Two strikes, your times almost done, soon, if you refuse, we'll have to end this fun...'_

_'Bloodshed'_

**R&R: Because if you do...then you'll instantly feel good about it. ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N) Sorry dude's, I haven't had the time to update lately because my mom has been attacked by the need to renovate the entire house! Go figure. Anyway here's another chapter for you rockin' people. And thanks a ton for your awesome reviews, I love to read them, they have a special power to make me smile even when I'm in my most foul mood...and anyone who knows me knows that's no small feat :-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything...How many times do I have to write that!**

* * *

**Blossoms POV**

I was pacing back and forth in Buttercups living room. We just got a call from Buttercups coworker, Michelson, He said she was in an accident and the hospital wanted to check up on her. He told me not to worry, that she would be home very soon...not to worry...not to worry! It was my job to worry!

I was the oldest, I was responsible for both of my sisters well-being, I had promised...i had promised dad that I would keep them safe...I struggled to keep that promise and now...i had a horrible fear of something happening to them, because I know I wouldn't know how to deal with it...

I just can't stand the thought of losing either of them. I just loved them too much. I had been strongly against Buttercup's want to be a police officer, but being the stubborn mule she was...she wouldn't have it. She was just to hard-headed to realize I didn't want that for her because of this very reason, unnecessary risks, especially since she was...well herself.

I know I seem pushy and bossy to her but...it was all so I wouldn't lose her and now...I was freaking out!

I knew though that deep down inside, Buttercup does care about us, but sometimes her stubbornness gets in the way of rational thinking.

Just then the door creaked opened, I swung around in relief then frowned...

"Oh, Bubbles it's just you."

I hadn't meant it like that, it was just...I was so worried about my insufferable second sister.

"Did you hear about-"

"Buttercup, yes, I wonder what mess she's gotten into now," I finished her sentence.

Bubbles sighed her baby blue eyes lost in thought, she sat down on Buttercups ratty couch, I kept telling her to get rid of that thing...but she wouldn't, said it held to many memories or something like that.

"Oh, Bubbles I am so worried right now...I am going to give that girl a serious lecture when she gets home."

Bubbles gave me a small smile, she knew I lectured them because I cared.

"It'll be ok Blossom, she is Buttercup after all." Bubbles reassured, I nodded slowly, staring glumly at my pink heels.

Then a knock came at the door, I rushed towards it and flung it opened, with a relived smile, then it burnt out.

"Whoa, what'd I do this time?" A tall red-headed young man was standing in the door frame. I groaned and hung my head.

"Brick, what are you doing here?" I asked aggravated.

He pulled out his red phone, "Bubbles texted Boomer, he called me and here I am." He outstretched his arms, I groaned again, this wasn't helping.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" He asked his voice softening as he wrapped his arms around me.

I leaned on his chest burying my face in his red T-shirt. In case you don't know yet, Brick was my boyfriend. We had been together since the second year in high school. We hated each other at first but gradually he grew on me and pretty soon, I couldn't break him off, we even went to the same college together, we were studing law. I was training to be a lawyer.

It is actually kind of weird, we were complete opposites from the beginning but...somehow we fit so well...I guess it's true what they say, opposites attract. Even if I got aggravated with his occasional tempers and cocky attitude, sometimes.

I looked up into his warm crimson eyes , (don't ask), they weren't creepy red, no they were far from creepy, they could be intimidating but also warm and soft. Right now they were full of concerned.

He had on a ridicules red base-ball cap that he had worn since we met, I kept telling him to get rid of it because it was unprofessional, but he was just stubborn.

"Brick, I'm having awful older sibling syndrome,right now."I gulped, he rubbed my back soothingly,

"Hey, this is Buttercup we're talking about, she'll be fine. She can handle anything."

"Yeah, and besides it's probably not that bad." A tall blond boy popped his head from behind Brick.

He had a soft smile on his face, he was Bubbles boyfriend, Boomer, Bricks younger brother.

He had shiny golden blond hair and deep ocean blue eyes that could sooth you better than words.

Bubbles let out a happy squeal. She jumped into his inviting arms.

"Boomer, your here." she squeaked.

She loved him more than anything, and he returned the feelings. They were perfect for each other. He was sweet, handsome, caring. Basically a perfect prince charming. He would do anything to make Bubbles happy. He was actually the only one trusted to keep her safe should anything happen to me or Buttercup.

I opened my mouth to say something when a sudden crash came, we all turned and saw a gray...hand grenade fall right in the middle of the living room.

We all gasped, Brick tried to shove us out the door, but I dodged, running forward I grabbed the vile thing and tossed it out of the now broken window it flew across the street and landed with a clank in a large opened green dumpster.

The next instant, there was metal and garbage spewing everywhere. We all looked at each other, then at the smoke rising from were the dumpster once stood...what in the world?...

* * *

**Buttercups POV.**

I couldn't believe Michelson made me go with the paramedics that came by to check for injured. I was fine, sure maybe a little on the bruised side. But I've handled worse alone. But that's not even half of why I'm pissed off.

He told Blossom and Bubbles I was here, now they were probably imagining all sorts of horrible things that could have happened to me. Oh man was I gonna hear it from Blossom when I got home.

I sighed and leaned back in the green plastic office chair. I stared at the tiled ceiling my thoughts drifted to recent events. To the daggers, to the warnings...my time was almost up and I still didn't know what I was supposed to do.

What did these freaks want? Why did they think they could get it from me? Who the heck was Bloodshed? Who was the freak that kept attacking me and leaving these 'warnings'.

Those irritating questions rolled through my mind along with a thousand others...and I didn't have the answer for a single one.

Dang it, if these attacks were only warnings...then I'd hate to see what a relentless attack was.

I wasn't worried about me though, I was worried about my sisters, They were the only things I had left since...

"Miss. You results are in." A tall brown-haired woman in a nurses outfit said, the doctor says, aside from some minor injuries, you are perfectly fine. Just get some rest and-"

I jumped up and shook her hand vigorously, "Oh thanks, great, bye!" I yelled already on my way out.

I had to get home fast...the longer I waited the worse my chew out was going to be...great.

* * *

**R&R: Pretty please, there will be a wild Chapter soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, how are ya. Good, great, well here's another chapter, it's short but it'll keep you going until I get the others typed up. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...I didn't before so there's no way I do now.**

* * *

Buttercups POV

"A grenade! They threw a grenade at you guys!" I yelled,

I was furiously pacing back and forth in my living room, Blossom and Bubbles were sitting on my couch, they'd just told me of their little adventure.

And I was enraged, not at them,but at those freaks, whoever they are. Assaulting me is one thing but my family, that was crossing the line and taking some steps ahead.

The minute I heard about it the tables turned and I was the one pacing and lecturing instead of Blossom. I had a slight thought that she did it for the some reason I was doing it now...though I'd never admit that to her.

"I got ride of it before it harmed anyone, but forget that for now, somethings up Buttercup, and I have a feeling you know what." Blossoms pink eyes stared at me sternly.

I sighed , rubbing a scrape on my arm, "Girls I.../I don't know myself, I'm still trying to figure it out but here's the story, A freak called at work said to get him a crest thingy, I had three days and these attacks are supposed to be warnings so I won't back out...only problem is I don't even know what I'm supposed to be backing out from."

I gulped looking at my sisters, "And if I don't find out something fast...I don't know what they'll do to us". I finished my eyes downcast.

Both girls just sat there in shock, Blossom was the first to recover and speak.

"You...and you didn't tell us this Before why?" Her voice rose at the end of her sentence, she stood up, glaring at me, I glared back.

"Because it's my job to keep innocent civilians safe...and that counts as you too." I stated slightly irritated.

Blossom threw her hands up in the air, "Buttercup! We're your family and this isn't police business this is a personal attack on your life...I can't believe this, I told you being a police officer was-"

I cut her off, "Oh don't even start that again." I was getting angrier, "Look the reason I didn't tell you at first was because I didn't want you to freak out...like you are now."

"I am not freaking out!"

"I'm freaking out..." Bubbles piped up for the first time since I got home.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes you are now cut it out, I'll figure this out ok, I promise nothing's going to happen to either of us." I put my hand on Blossoms shoulder reassuringly.

She sighed and rubbed her temples..."I know Buttercup, I just don't want you to get hurt" I gave her a small smile,:

"I'LL do my best not to...or else you might have a heart attack." I quipped.

They both smiled a little, when a loud knock came at my door. The door flew open and in walked Brick and Boomer, my sisters Boyfriends, they were great guys, I liked them, even if we didn't always agree on who's side should be taken on a game of UNO.

"Hey gals, oh hey Buttercup, glad to see you're doing fine," The red-headed guy said smirking at me, then he continued and a more serious note, "We informed the police of our little assault. And they said they would 'look into it'. Pfft yeah right, cops." Brick rolled his eyes indignantly.

"He didn't hold TPD very high, said was the only worth it cop.

"Yeah look into it...in a decade or so." Boomer snipped rolling his own ocean blue eyes.

He sat down nest to paled Bubbles and put an arm around her, "Hey, what's wrong with sugar?" He asked worriedly.

After Blossom explained out current situation, they all fell silent...thinking.

"So...you don't have any idea what this crest could be." Brick finally asked rubbing his chin in thought.

We shook out heads.

"No, and I have one day left to find out or else. I have to figure out something and-"

I stopped, my eyes brightened as a devious smirk spread across my face. They all looked at me like I was insane, which to tell you the truth, wasn't that far off.

I turned to all of them, "Guys...I got a plan"...

* * *

**R&R: would you please, I haven't gotten to many reviews on this so...it's either because it's no good or...it's no good. It would be nice for more people to review otherwise...I don't think I'll have the heart to finish this one. And that would be sad, very sad indeed :-(**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey dudes, everyone good? Excellent. Well here's another chappei because I was bored and Because I know some of you were waiting for it so...Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ok, you all already know.**

* * *

**? POV.**

I burst into the dark office again. The large man sitting behind the dark desk, smirked, and beckoned me to come forward. I did. He pushed a leather package across to me, I picked it up and opened it, revealing a black and silver handgun...he grinned viciously.

"Times up."

**Buttercups POV**

I went into my room, it was the last night, my time would officially be up in five hours, 3:00, in the morning, and I was preparing for it.

To tell you the truth I had been a little nervous maybe scared. What if my plan didn't work? What if they were smarter then I thought? What if-

My room door flew open, Bubbles came running in, her eyes wild with fear. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Bubbles, what wrong?" I asked slipping on a black turtle neck sweater.

She out stretched her hand, "LOOK, this was stabbed outside of your door." she was shaking.

Poor girl these past few day's have really done a number on her, I looked don at her hand...my eyes widened.

In her hand was another dagger, only this one was was bronze colored with red jewels in it. There was a golden coin hanging from it, I picked it up to examine it closer.

There was a messaged engraved in the coin, it said:

_'5 more hours and your time'll be up...you know what that means.'_

_'Bloodshed'_

I grasped the stupid dagger and looked at Bubbles, "Listen Bubbles, ignore this, all of this, it's nothing their just trying to scare us, but it's not going to work."

She looked down at her shuffling feet, "Oh I don't know, maybe it's working...a little" She mumbled.

I sighed, not what I needed to hear. Blossom come in a second later with a determine look , I sighed again. I knew why she had that look.

"Buttercup, I don't want you to do this, it's to dangerous...you could get hurt or worse," She said firmly.

I shook my head and pulled on some black flat boots.

"Blossom," I grunted shoving my foot into a boot, "We've been through this, I'm going and you can't stop me...besides if I don't they'll come here and kill all of us anyway." She sighed and shook her red clad head.

"Oh Buttercup...I...please." She pleaded sadly.

I stood up and looked at my self in my full body mirror. I was dressed in black from head to toe. So you couldn't see me in the dark. I slipped on some black fingerless gloves and a black hoodie to cover my face then I turned to my frightened sisters.

I gulped trying to hide my own fear, "I'll be back, you'll see." I stepped over and hugged them both tight.

"I know you will Buttercup." Bubbles wept on my shoulder.

"Blossom let me go and looked at me hard I looked back, "I still think you shouldn't go...but that still won't stop you...be careful Buttercup, no unnecessary risks...please." She hugged me again.

After we let go, I reached under my bed and pulled out a black and green gun. Bubbles shuddered at it, She hated guns. I slipped it in my pocket along with the three daggers I had, hey might as well put them to good use.

I headed for my front door, I looked back at my sad siblings, "I'll be careful and be back before you even notice I'm gone, you'll see."

They nodded slowly.

I grabbed the red wrapped box from my coffee table and headed out closing the door behind me.

I let out a shaky breath knowing that this could be the last time I aw my sisters...i shook my head from those thoughts instantly burning them out, no time for that, I had a job to do...

I marched out of my apartment building and started for Towns-Ville bay...wishing I could take my bike with me, but that was the opposite of stealth and I didn't need that.

It was dark and there was a slight chill in the air. Creepy sound came from everywhere, it seemed like the whole city was dead, but I was trained enough to know reality from imagery.

After at least a 2 and a half mile walk I finally made it at the docks. I found my way through the dark to the appointed one. I dropped my box there and quickly tiptoed back. Then I made it look as if I left, when I was actually hiding behind a large wooden boathouse. The moon was only half tonight so it was easier to hid in the shadows.

Ignoring the hammering of my heart I took my position and waited...

I watched as gigantic shadows of huge boats floated and rippled silently in the dark. The silver black water swished a little from the small breeze that blew from time to time, bringing the smell of sea salt with it. Besides that everything was quiet.

I waited and waited..until when I was abut ready to give up, the clock tower rang "4:30, I held my breath and decided to move a little farther down, but then a shadow swished past causing me to freeze.

I held my breath as a tall cloaked figure walked stealthily up the sandy road and right to the dock where I left the box.

He looked around trying to seem inconspicuous, then quickly bent down and shoved the package under his jacket. I narrowed my eyes and stepped closer, my foot touched a creaky board making me and the figure freeze, my muscles tensed up until he finally turned and started for the road again.

Letting out a sigh of relief I quickly and quietly followed behind, making sure I stayed far enough behind so he wouldn't detect me.

I slipped from shadow to shadow, having no idea where he could possibly be going. I began to worry, the sun would be up soon...Finally he stopped in front of a large metal fence, looking behind him he punched in the code. The gates opened and he slipped inside. I jumped loser and rolled in right before the gate slammed shut.

I followed him down a long empty parking lot, there was a huge office building in the middle the sign said...i squinted my eyes, 'BD corp'?

BD Corp...never heard of it before...weird. No time for that now, I continued to follow the freak inside, making sure he didn't see me . Once inside I had to walk even more quietly, if that was possible, because every little sound you made could be heard like an explosion for miles. The entire place was huge and tiled, so sound could travel far.

I look around trying to get used to the darker area, I saw the figure go through a door, I followed suit. I t looked like a storage room...why would he need to go in a...

My thoughts were shattered as large hands clasped over my mouth and grabbed my arm, pinning it behind my back. I struggled against the grip but it only tightened.

Dammit I was caught, on instinct my free hand reached for my pocket where my gun was. He saw this and grabbed that arm twisting it behind my back. with his other hand, that had been on my mouth, he reached down my sides and put his own hand in my pocket.

I growled in rage as the touch made me shiver. I tried to get loose again but couldn't he yanked his hand out of my pocket and pulled out one of the daggers, my eyes doubled...oh man, he held it to my neck.

"Don't move...or else." He whispered threateningly in my ear, I was breathing hard.

This was the first time he'd spoken, and I didn't like it. I growled my rage flaring up, and kicked my leg back as far as it would go. I hoped it would hit him good, it did, he let go.

I turned away and grabbed my gun, pointing it straight at him, "Don't move...or else." I smirked darkly.

He held his arms up in defeat then in an instant he swung his whole body low and tried to punch my, I automatically pulled the trigger, it exploded and missed. The freak was out of line...He was gone?

What kind of a coward ran form a fight...I opened the storage door and exited the area watching my back tensely. Well at least I had something to go on now...

Just in that instant something blew up over head sending me sprawling across the tiled surface. I looked up and saw flames bursting out of the upper walls, a few more places exploded, I coughed as smoke started to build.

I had to get out of here...but I had no idea where the out was!

I stumbled half blind hoping I'd find the exit...suddenly I heard loud voices...the words were muffled. I could see shadows up on a metal balcony. I squinted and looked harder. There were two men, one was a big guy and the other was a tall shadow.

The larger man was the one yelling but I couldn't make out what he was saying. Then the big man raised his arm and swiped at the other guys head, knocking him out, sending him over the railing of the balcony straight down into a ring of flames,

I gasped for breath, I needed to get out of here. My eyes began to water. I stumble around losing track of where I was headed.

The next instant I stumble over something, or someone, and landed on the hard, hot ground. I rubbed my eyes and saw the figure, he wasn't moving...I stayed there a second seriously debating if I should leave him there or not...knowing my conscience would never let me live it down, I lifted the man up and draped his heavy body over me.

I stumbled trying to get my balance while coughing violently. Then I began in a direction, hoping it was towards the exit.

Things kept blowing up, the fire was spreading, the smoke was so thick and suffocating that I couldn't feel my own body. A large chunk of burning ceiling came down right in front of me, just missing me. I coughed and went around, it was getting harder to breath by the second.

I gasped and coughed, my vision blurry. My lungs themselves felt like they were on fire. Finally when I was about to collapse, I saw a hint of Grey blue sky. Quickly as I could in my present state, trudged to it.

Almost there...almost there...The building collapsed around my, My mind was focused on that shred of opened space, Almost here...I heaved, I was losing it...I almost...yes! After what seemed like an eternity I broke through into the slightly stuffy but otherwise fresh air.

I gasped for breath, gulping in all I could, my lungs ached, I coughed out the black smoke. I dragged us weakly a little more away from the burning building, behind some tall bushes. Coughing harder, I dropped the body on the ground and fell to my knees, the last thing I remembered seeing was the entire building go up in flames...

**OK so there it was, somehow I have this sinking feeling that this story isn't doing so well...but I'll continue because I don't like to leave something undone. But I might be a little later now because of break...we're going to Canada!**

** 'Later y'all'**


End file.
